battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Boogie Up (Expert)
Boogie Up: Hard is the first stage in Boogie Awakens!. Battleground Gato Amigo is constantly spawned as peons, and an extremely magnified Dark Emperor Nyandam (1400%) appears as the boss. Strategies Strategy 1 *If you have all Superior Treasures from all Chapters, then you won't need any True Forms or Uber Rares. *You will need: Macho Cat, Wall Cat, Samba Cat, an optional cheap meatshield, Paris Cat, Bahamut Cat, and Captain Cat. You will probably spend 25-35 minutes on this level. *Start the level by upgrading your Worker Cat to Level 2, then begin spawning meatshields and whenever possible, deploy a Paris Cat and occasionally a Captain Cat. Don't spawn anything else besides these units and continue leveling up your Worker Cat, make slow progress towards the enemies' base. Stop spawning Paris Cats occasionally in order to save up more money. Before you reach the enemy base, spawn a Bahamut Cat. Bahamut's goal is to wipe out the large amounts of Gato Amigos that are being spawned when the boss appears. When the boss appears, spam everything. The Cat Cannon will help you a lot. Continue spamming for as long as it takes. If the boss is about to attack, it is a great time to fire your Cat Cannon and to not spawn any Paris Cats. Roles for each unit used: *Meatshields- protect important units. *Paris Cat- to deal good damage, the ideal attacker against the Gato Amigos and against the boss. *Pirate Cat- knock back the Red troops meaning it is extremely useful against the boss, since it keeps delaying his attack and dealing more damage to him. *Bahamut Cat- kill peons (Gato Amigos) so that Paris Cat can attack the boss. If you don't have Paris Cat, Sexy Legs Cat can be a replacement (but Paris is better). You can complete the level with all EoC treasures, but is much harder and takes a lot longer. Use the previous strategy but have a 4th meatshield. Crazed Macho is recommended. Side Note: If you could beat this level, you're able to beat the Crazed Cat stage! Strategy 2 If you have Hacker Cat, then it might make this level easier for you (but it will take considerably about 25-30 minutes, and also need at least 200% EoC Treasures). You need 4 meatshields (preferably a Crazed Macho), Hacker Cat, and some heavy hitters that meet the qualifying criteria: Area Damage, Longer range than the Gato Amigos, and can hurt the Amigos a considerably good amount. Some examples are True Valkyrie Cat, Bahamut Cat, or Paris, which can do great damage (except the Paris, but can do good damage when stacked.) Recommendations: Speed Up, as it takes about 20-30 minutes without it. Do not bring the Cat CPU as if you have lots of money, it will spawn Paris whenever it can, draining your money that is supposed to be used for the meatshielding. You will want to lure in the Gato Amigos at the start 2/3rd of the way, then start spamming your meatshields. Spawn a Paris every now and then, and when you get enough money, spawn True Valkyrie. She will typically take 2-4 hits to kill the Amigos, depending on your 200%+ treasure. Keep in mind: Your heavy hitters are meant ONLY to clear the Amigos so the Hacker Cats can reach and hit Nyandam (Sometimes, the rockets Hacker Cat send out don't seem like they're hitting Nyandam.) Once Nyandam comes out, meatshield well so Hacker Cat won't get hit. A stack of Amigos can normally tear down 3 meatshields, as opposed to 4 meatshields... Anyways, start spamming your Hacker Cats as you are meatshielding. Send out the heavy hitters if they are either inside the Hacker Cat Stack's Range, or if you want them to get a little bit closer to Nyandam. If Nyandam is about to attack, and you have a heavy hitter near the attack, time your Cat Cannon well if you decide that you want your heavy hitters to live a little longer. Typically, if you are able to stack 6-8 Hackers, that's when Nyandam starts taking considerable damage. Strategy 3 (cheesy strategy) You will need- -3-4 meatshields (Macho cat, Wall cat and Samba cat), Pirate cat, Bahamut cat, Valkyrie cat, Paris cat(optional) sniper the heavy (catcombo) and any other uber or super rare cat with a range higher than 250 and is anti-red When the Gato Amigos are 3/4 to you base, send out you super or uber rare cat to clear them out. Once your cats are half way to the enemy castle, start spamming meatshields and pirate cats. When you can, send out a Valkyrie cat and a bahamut cat. Try to prevent any Gato Amigos from getting to your pirate cats as they can 1 hit the pirate cats and quite possibly ruin the whole plan. When Nyandam comes out, the pirate cats should knock it back before him back before Nyandam kills off all your cats. While that is happening, your uber or super rare cat would kill the Gato Amigos before they can attack the pirate cats. They should also be attacking the base so you don't need to actually kill Nyandam. If Nyandam manages to attack, it can easily kill most of your cats unless they have a lot of health. So you need to stack a lot of pirate cats so that Nyandam does not attack and you can destroy the base before you do so. This strategy will only take 5-10 minutes if you are able to destroy the base before Nyandam manages to land an attack. If Nyandam does not get knocked back within the 20 minute mark, then you might not have had enough treasures, leaving much longer time for the rest of the game. Strategy 4 by ThatCheesyGamer (Cheese strat, includes Warlock & Pierre) For this strategy, you will need a couple meatshields (I had mohawk, eraser, and jiangshi), Paris/Cyborg (preferred level 30, but less is probably fine), a cat to knockback red such as captain cat, and Warlock & Pierre (recommended level 20+). First, level wallet to level 3, and save up until about 2000 or so money. Send out meatshields as well as 2 Paris cats. They should slowly kill some Gato Amigos, and when you have enough money, send out Warlock & Pierre. Also start sending out your red knockback units. Once your units advance to the base, you should have a cat cannon ready. When Nyandam comes out, W&P should be able to take a hit from him and get up close. Use the cat cannon and he will advance further into nyandam, and once Nyandam is knocked back by the cat units, he should be able to destroy base in one shot. By far the fastest strat, took me 5 minutes. Tip: Bahamut is not necessary in this, as he dies quickly and damage is not needed as much. This strategy will sometimes fail, but it is a massive help to have red-freezing cats, such as Apple Cat. Any knockback Ubers will help as well, as long as they don't die in one hit or stay our of nyandam' s range. I had Kamukura, so he was very helpful. Some other examples are: Unknown cat, Ice cat, Momotaro, Or Balalan Pasalan. I recommend bringing a treasure radar. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01057-01.html Category:Boogie Awakens!